


Set the world on fire

by Solrey



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bartender!Hwanwoong, Blow Jobs, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom!Youngjo, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hwanwoong is bad with feelings, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magician!Youngjo, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pick-Up Lines, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Sub!Hwanwoong, Youngjo is patient, Youngjo is whipped, but also Producer!Youngjo, domestic at the end, not really friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: In which magician Youngjo had stolen the heart of bartender Hwanwoong but their love was like playing a game of cat and mouse. Until one night, they finally find together.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Set the world on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ii_seikatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ii_seikatsu).



> Hello I'm back.  
> A shameless Rawoong smut. It got a little out of hand... 10k words and like 6k of them just being smut? Huhu, okay.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the typos but I promised ma girl ara this story as a present and that I would be finished when she wakes up, so I have to rather be fast atm because it's almsot 12am where I live so it's almost time for her to get up where she lives. I will beta-read this the upcoming days! Anyways we both love rawoong and it's her birthday month so, yeah here it is. (Also because I had to delay the Mashihoon I promised her.)
> 
> Anyways, ONEUS and ONEWE comeback just around the corner, please support our boys and stream their M/V's! <3
> 
> Twitter and my  CC

It was a good night, the way up to his working place had been nice, the rain from the last days had finally stopped. Hwanwoong had found it rather depressing to come to work while it rained and leave when it rained even stronger, so he’d enjoyed the fresh nightly air. If one could say 6pm is night but for someone like Hwanwoong who’s timetable was slightly different it was. 

He was just cleaning the last remnants of last night when someone came inside who, much to his surprise, was neither a cleaner nor a coworker but instead a young man he knew. The other smiled widely when he saw him behind the counter, walking over in big steps with his long legs. God was truly unfair. Why had he gifted this brat those beautiful long legs and he was stuck with his short ones? Unfair, just unfair. 

“Hi, hyung!” 

The brown hair bobbed up and down in an exciting manner while Dongju sat down in front of him, grinning like seeing Hwanwoong was the best thing that could potentially happen to him.

“Hey, what brings you here?” 

Hwanwoong was pretty sure tonight was not one of Dongju’s nights, the stage wasn’t prepared for him. 

“I was around so I wanted to come by and say hi before the customers come in around an hour. Thought you might need someone to talk to while you do whatever you do.”

“Maybe you should try a night behind the bar, then you know what I’m doing.”

He said threatening but both of them knew Hwanwoong would never allow the younger behind the counter, to afraid he might potentially break something, and he would have to pay it. Not risking it. 

“I heard tonight’s show is going to be fun.” Dongju snickered, smirking at him. 

“Fun.”

He whispered back breathless. Tonight, won’t be fun for him, no, it’s going to be the most stressful night of the whole week and that just because of one person.

Kim Youngjo. If this man was one thing, it was annoying. A complete idiot. Self-centric narcissist. Hwanwoong hates him - or so he wishes. But how could one not get absolutely annoyed by the elder man, looking so fine in his mid-twenties, swooning the audience left and right. And all he could do was watch. Stand behind the counter and watch how the audience never looks away, eyes seemingly glued to his moving figure while trying to decipher his tricks. Not that anyone ever did, the cat like man way to smooth to ever reveal one of his tricks. 

Instead of understanding what he did, why he was so well known for his little magic tricks, Hwanwoong tried to ignore him to his very best. Eventually send him a death glare once or twice while the other performed. Hoping he would make a mistake. Youngjo never did. 

Hwanwoong saw him once, maybe twice a week and the night show he hosted where always well received by the audience, some only coming to just see his show and be on their way again. That’s what annoyed Hwanwoong so much. They are a bar with rotating shows daily, a club for artistic people to meet and exchange; a hot spot if one might say. The other artists where all friendly and by now good friends with Hwanwoong, just Youngjo not and Hwanwoong preferred it this way. 

He loved the dance shows Wooyoung and San, occasionally with Yeosang, came up with. Being attracted to dance himself, he always fell in love with each their choreographies. The one-time Wooyoung had flirted with Hwanwoong had ended with both San and Yeosang dragging him out, so Hwanwoong had learned that it was better to not give in to any of their playful flirting’s.

Then there was Dongju. A bratty young boy who, whenever he got on stage, changed his whole demeanor. If Hwanwoong was sure of one thing, then it was that Dongju loved having all eyes on him. His burlesque shows where frequently visited and similar to Youngjo’s shows did the younger have certain people watching him, and only him, frequently. His talent for such things was beyond Hwanwoong’s understanding but he was glad the younger was only doing it to pay for his university fees. (Even if Hwanwoong didn’t believe him that it was only the fee’s reason why he was here.)

“Your nights are more fun, Ju.” Hwanwoong muttered while he made a coke ready for the younger and pushing it to him. Dongju smiled at took a snip. 

“I mean I’m pretty hot.” Dongju snickered, throwing a playful wink his way. “But we both know me and hyung are not on the same level for you.”

There were many talented artists. Singers, dancers, even drag queens. Hwanwoong was a singer and a dancer himself but the stage wasn’t calling him, not as much. He was happy standing behind the counter, being the bartender, no one believed him he was. It was always fun to make other’s speechless by showing his fancy skills, mixing them the most delicious cocktails they ever had. 

Youngjo’s shows came up. No matter how charming the elder man with the raven hair looked, despite the smirk and the wink he threw, Hwanwoong couldn’t stop trying to curse him. Because Hwanwoong was well ware that, even though the elder man was playing with his audience – quiet literally since he was a magician – most of his flirty remarks where meant for him. It was something Hwanwoong just couldn’t wrap his head around. 

“Well, you aren’t the one throwing cheesy pick-up lines around, so yes you two aren’t the same.”

“I can if you want but Youngjo-Hyung’s always make you weak while mine would embarrass you.”

He hit Dongju with the kitchen towel, the younger yelling that he was treating him unfair for telling the truth. Hwanwoong thought it was his right to defend his ground.

“Get out before I tape your mouth.” 

“Oh, kinky hyung, kinky!” 

Dongju laughed, this time dodging the towel. Hwanwoong sigh in annoyance but was glad he wasn’t alone with his thoughts, would they have run around one man to no end while he had to wait until said man would appear. 

“Hwanwoong is kinky?” 

Both him and Dongju snapped their heads around, eyes widening in horror as if they had seen a ghost. No other than Kim Youngjo came through the door, a big bag on his back and a cap pulled over his head, a facemask hiding mouth and nose. Hwanwoong glanced at the youngest who looked back at him and he could see the mischievousness in them. He wanted to throw himself forward, tape Dongju’s mouth like he had planned to – just with his mouth instead of real tape – but the boy slipped out of his grasp, now standing next to his chair. 

“Very so, you should hear what he always tells me.” Dongju smirked but theatrically held his heart, shaking his head. “My poor ears!”

“Dongju!” 

Youngjo laughed at their banter, suddenly standing so close to the counter. He wanted the earth to swallow him. Could it get even more embarrassing? Because he was sure his face must be on fire the way Dongju laughed at the whole situation. 

Since day one had the magician, he had only known by his stage name ‘Ravn’ flirted with him, so shamelessly Hwanwoong had been close to just pushing him down his stage. At the beginning he had blocked everything. He was plainly not interested in any sort of relationship with the elder man. 

“Don’t believe him, this brat likes to tell lies.” Hwanwoong tried to safe himself.

“I’m not a brat.” Dongju pouted, glaring at him.

“You are a brat when you tell lies.” He shot back, trying to ignore the lingering gaze he could feel. Youngjo’s eyes where too piercing to not notice. “Get moving, Ju. Sleep and do your damn academics. If you fail university because you’ve been here, I won’t explain it to Dongmyeong nor Yonghoon.” 

“You play unfair.” Dongju muttered under his breath before walking past Youngjo, sticking his tongue out one last time.

“I heard you!” Was all he could yell after him before the youngest vanished through the door and suddenly Hwanwoong was confronted with the situation he hated the most: being alone with Youngjo.

The elder just smiled, not exactly showing what he was thinking. Hwanwoong hated it. The cool demeanor, the easy-going vibe the other just seemed to have. Wondering if it was okay to picture himself next to the man without sounding like a weird girl in her teen crush days. 

“Kinks?”

“Oh, please shut up.” He groaned, turning his back on the other. He would surely not hold a conversation over his maybe existing kinks. Not with the man he wanted them to fulfill. Who was blissfully unaware of his not so innocent thoughts he kept on having. 

“We should talk about them.” Youngjo chuckled and Hwanwoong heard how the elder must have sat down, the chair squeaking a little. “Tell me all your problems baby because I’m the answer to all of them.” 

“One day I’m going to fucking kill you for every cheesy word leaving your mouth.”

Of course, he wouldn’t but telling the other that he became rather fond of them wasn’t an opinion either. Hwanwoong would take that to his grave if he must.

“I’ve seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?”

“Get out old man.” 

This time he whipped the towel against the raven haired and swallowed when their eyes crossed, Youngjo’s eyes looking oh so fondly at him. The butterflies inside of his stomach awoke but he gulped down his overflowing feelings. He couldn’t get weak. 

“I’m hurt, Woongie but I will do as you say.” The elder stood up, taking his bag. “Watch me later.” And he was gone. Once again silence around him. 

Hwanwoong glanced at the watch, seeing that it neared the 7pm mark. The first customers where coming soon and he couldn’t be a blushing mess when they came, he had to calm down.

Youngjo never left his mind. Not when the first customers came, not when it got crowded. Sometimes he wished he could have simply fallen for a customer, someone less beautiful, less handsome. Youngjo had, for the first few encounters with him, always worn his Ravn mask and Hwanwoong had never known why.

Until one day he had seen the elder’s face for the first time since it was normally covered by a raven inspired mask. If one could be starstruck, Hwanwoong had been. It was just not fair being so handsome and charming, god surely did favoritism. Every other word leaving Youngjo’s mouth had made him even more annoyed. Sadly, not at the elder but at himself. Youngjo had joked that he had been afraid Hwanwoong wouldn’t like his face, so he had tried to appeal to him with his personality first. 

Hwanwoong had felt attracted to both, as weird as it was. It annoyed him how easily he had been wrapped around the elder’s finger. How hard he had fallen for the man with the cheesy pick-up lines.

So when he saw the lights going out and a figure appearing on stage, he heaved a deep sigh. Instead of paying much attention to the show he cleaned the glasses, trying to distract himself. Most customers where to focused on the show to order a drink or two, so he had not much to do than to wait. Just occasionally did he steal a glance to the stage and Hwanwoong felt how he, even in the darkness, felt the heat across his body when their gazes met. Gulping he looked away, the intensity of it all being to much to bear. 

Cold bricks against his back, the moon shining bright down on him. It was barely after 3am and Hwanwoong stood outside of the club on the backside, where only the staff was allowed and took a deep breath. The last customers had left the building minutes ago. Hwanwoong had cleaned and organized everything while the last drunken customers had been escorted outside and he was sure the rest could handle the one on the shift the following night. 

He was exhausted. Youngjo’s magic nights where always exhausting him. It wasn’t in particular how it went, because all nights went in similar ways. It was rather how easily the elder sneaked around, his comments and flirting always going over the audiences heads without them even noticing. That was what exhausted him. Hwanwoong tried his hardest to not give the elder the satisfaction of a little reaction but sometimes he couldn’t, not when his heart was beating so fast, so irregularly that it threatened to jump out of his chest. 

It was the truth in every word indirectly directed at Hwanwoong which made him weak more than he liked to admit because, who gave him the right to do so?

“Hey, tie your shoes. I don’t want you falling for anyone else.” 

“Your pick up lines age with you apparently.” 

Here he was again. As if the elder was a cat, where ever he went, it was soundless. His feet never emitting a single sound, his whole posture as graceful as a cat. When Youngjo had appeared next to him like this for the first time, Hwanwoong might, eventually, a far fetched possibility, had punched him. Okay he did, not serious but still. Who just crept up to someone like that and expected another reaction? Hwanwoong was just reacting accordingly. 

“Are you a cat? Because I’m feline a connection between us.” 

Hwanwoong groaned, feeling the slightest warmth coming to his cheeks. No, he wasn’t embarrassed, it was the cold air around him. 

“Hyung, can you please not push your cat persona on me?”

A shadow loomed above him, standing in front of him, the moon no longer illuminating Hwanwoong but the back of the elder, making him glow in a weird manner. Almost angelic. Hwanwoong had to hold in a laugh. This man was rather the devil than an angel. 

“I can’t do anything to the cat-traction I’m feeling to you.” 

Youngjo chuckled lowly, eyes meeting his. God, Hwanwoong hated both the man and himself. Why was he so weak for these dark, beautiful eyes who never seemed to leave his. The smile which never seemed to be for someone else but him. 

“You are to cheesy for your own good, you will become fat.”

“Did you just made a pun and dissed me in the same sentence? I’m hurt.” 

The elder held his heart in a fake hurt manner, taking a step back and Hwanwoong almost grabbed for the other, pulling him closer again, missing the feeling of a presence so close. Almost. In the last second he let his arm fall down again. This was a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Youngjo chased him, Hwanwoong ran away. 

Just once had he been caught, in a weak moment. When his inner desire had gotten the best of him, pushing and pulling against the magician who seemed just as desperately. Lips had eagerly tasted, bodies collided, feelings being answered. Just once. Due to slight intake of alcohol and Hwanwoong would never take an encounter with someone drunk seriously, not when the other meant so much to him. He wanted to be in his right mind for such things, not drunk enough to almost trip over his own feet. Hwanwoong never went drinking with the other again. Ever since their little encounter had the game of cat and mouse only worsened. 

Hwanwoong knew it was his fault that there was no real development in their relationship, that he was the one running away from a very necessary talk. For him, accepting his feelings where a hard thing. Accepting the fact that he had fallen for a man who loved to do magic tricks in his free time and earn a little extra money by doing so but was a famous producer normally. Fallen for a man who played with the audience, could extract little ‘Ahh~’s and ‘Ohh~’s as easily as it was to steal a child’s candy. Who had cut staff members open more than once and put them back together for his show. Fell for the sweets gestures always meant for him since day one. 

Had his heart stolen by a damn hobby magician. All the magic just for him to lose his heart. 

What could he possible give back? Hwanwoong was a bartender, nothing more nothing less. So what saw Youngjo in him that Hwanwoong was unable to? 

Maybe it was a cooping mechanism of his mind, making him deny any possible attraction meant for him because of earlier relationships. Boyfriends and girlfriends who only seemed to be attracted to his looks, who never cared enough, never understood that he needed more time than others. Eventually did his mind try to guard him from another potential heartbreak – but who was he kidding, he would get it broken no matter what happened. Hwanwoong was already to deep into his feelings for Youngjo to simply brush them off. 

A hand gentle caressing his cheek brought him out of his thoughts, the elder now standing closer again. Hwanwoong could count the eyelashes if he wanted, so close where they. Unconsciously did his eyes travel down, seeing how Youngjo licks his lip just lightly. His eyes snap up again. He felt crowded all of the sudden. Felt how he became short of breath because that was the affection Youngjo had on him, even if he didn’t show it on the outside. On the inside he was a mess. 

But Youngjo knew, that was what scared Hwanwoong. He’d always believed he was great at keeping secrets, at hiding his intentions when he wanted but not when the elder came along. Ever since then, Hwanwoong had felt like an open book. Even thought Youngjo had never pushed himself onto Hwanwoong, had never cornered him or tried to guilt trip him – the elder was patient with him and Hwanwoong just didn’t understand where it came from. The patience he received and the attention he was showered with. 

No lover had ever been so patient with him and Youngjo wasn’t even his lover. Even if Hwanwoong had imagined them being boyfriends more than once.

The elder took a step back, his black hair shining in the moonlight and the green highlighter seemed to shimmer dangerously. Green highlighter? How had he not noticed. An urge to dye the elder’s hair overcame him because that green could surely be done better. 

A short distance was now between them but not enough to let him relax. However, Youngjo didn’t leave him alone, he rather leaned to the side and whispered into Hwanwoong’s ear.

“Your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?” 

Youngjo’s voice was raspy from all the speaking he had to do on the stage, his breath fanned over his ear and send a shiver down his body. His legs felt weak. 

“What would happen-“ Hwanwoong croaked out, sounding more stable than he felt, “-if I said yes?” 

“I would kiss you as long as you want, wherever and however you want.” Youngjo breathed over the sensitive skin behind his ear, placing the most gentle kiss. “There is no one I would like to kiss more than you.” 

“Really-?” 

Hwanwoong hated how his voice wavered a little. Leaning his head away, eyes scrunched close. 

“I made it obvious, didn’t I? That I wanted you from the very beginning.” 

A kiss against his skin, underneath his ear, soft warm lips pressing down. Hwanwoong shivered, uncontrollably searching for something to hold onto and found the other’s arms, gripping them tightly. His legs started to wobble, not used to such open display of affection and desire. Not after such a long time without a partner. Teeth grazed his skin and he had told his breath to not gasp loudly, still remembering where they were in the middle of the night. 

“Tell me to stop if I misinterpreted our relationship, Woong. Push me away when we don’t have a chance for something real, don’t get my hopes up. I don’t blame you if you say no, you have every right to say no.” 

The elder detached himself again, eyes crossing his and Hwanwoong felt like the air was knocked out of his system. Youngjo really wanted him and his nervous voice told Hwanwoong everything he needed to know. And he felt so stupid for always running. For the cat and mouse game he had made the other play. Hwanwoong felt stupid for believing that Youngjo only played with him when he was in fact just as nervous as he was.

So this time it was his turn to grab the other behind his head and pull him close, their lips meeting without a second delay. He felt how Youngjo had frozen for a second but as soon as Hwanwoong had licked at his bottom lip had he kissed back, deepening the already messy kiss. Hwanwoong was pushed against the wall again, his head hitting the wall uncomfortable but he ignored it, relished in the feeling of his tongue exploring the other’s mouth. Of the rough stones against his back. The kiss was more teeth and tongue than lips but neither of them cared.

It was so messy. Hwanwoong’s hands finding Youngjo’s hair and making a mess out of it while the elder pressed himself indefinitely closer, crotches touching and rubbing, making them painfully aware of the desire in both of their bodies. Youngjo’s hands had found his waist, gripping and stabilizing him, one of the hands sneaking beneath his shirt after a while. Cold fingertips met his burning body and he had to break the kiss, moaning at the feeling of being exposed to the cold air. 

Youngjo’s groan made Hwanwoong close his eyes, knowing it would be his end if he looked at the other now. A chuckle made his cheeks flush and the breath ghosting over his lips got a lip bite out of him. 

“Maybe we should take this elsewhere.” Youngjo’s voice was gentle, a little uneven but Hwanwoong was glad that at least one of them could think straight. “To your place or mine?” 

“Doesn’t matter-“ Hwanwoong breathed against Youngjo’s lips, licking once over them, the elder inhaling sharply, “-just take me wherever.”  
“I could take you here.”

“That’s not what I meant idiot.” He whined, opening his eyes to see the raven haired smirking at him in amusement. “I’m freezing to death if we stay outside.” 

The elder laughed and Hwanwoong could swear it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard – not that he would ever acknowledge it out loud. But he wanted to hear it more often, in other situations.

“Are you ice cream? I want to lick you until you melt.” 

“Okay stop, one more and I’m gone.” 

His threat had no real bite behind it, rather a small smile crept up on Hwanwoong’s face but he tried his best to not show how hard his heart was beating. What a mere kiss and the promise for more had made him become. Maybe his bottled up desire was finally releasing itself. 

How much he had wanted to be close to the man he had lost his heart to months ago. 

In the end they drove to the magician’s place. The ride there was, much to Hwanwoong’s surprise, not awkward at all but rather pleasant. Of course they had decent conversations every now and then but now sitting right next to the other and no option to escape made the whole thing different. Hwanwoong hadn’t been so honest to Youngjo for a while. 

Youngjo told him more than once that he could still turn around and let it be if he felt uncomfortable but Hwanwoong reassured him that he felt fine with their development – even if the tips of his ears where red. So where the elder’s when he glanced to the side but he didn’t comment on it. Finding it rather calming to know that not only his emotions where roaring.

Instead he listened to the elder rambling about anything and finding it endearing how polite and well-mannered he really was. Hwanwoong had to imagine a coffee shop or picnic date with the elder and almost snickered because he could see them being a cliché couple from the outside but absolutely weird and loud with each other. Learned that the pick-up lines where his specialty. That the cheesy pick-up lines where most likely just a way to get his attention, even if Youngjo never agreed to his thesis, Hwanwoong was sure it was in fact true. 

But the weight of the whole situation unfolded itself when Youngjo stopped the car, in front of them an apartment complex looking richer than rich. Gulping and wondering what he had stumbled into, Hwanwoong exited the car just to see the other coming around and holding out a hand to him. 

“Don’t be intimidated by the building, it looks more impressive from the outside than it is from the inside. My apartment is comfy.” 

Hwanwoong lifted an eyebrow not really believing him but taking the hand outstretched to him anyway, their fingers intertwining as soon as Hwanwoong stood next to the other. If his heart could swell even more, it would be bursting with love now because the way Youngjo was looking at him made his stomach twist. And his cheeks a little flushed but neither commented on it. 

They walked inside and Hwanwoong looked astonished at the rich interior of the entrance hall. An apartment complex with an entrance hall and a receptionist, or more likely a guard. If this wasn’t exposing the big fat lie Youngjo had just told him. Said guard only lifted his eyebrow when his gaze fell on their linked fingers and send a smirk Youngjo’s way. Hwanwoong wanted to hide, the embarrassment big on his side but whatever communication these two had, Hwanwoong running away would only worsened it. Make it more embarrassing. The elder just nodded once, the tips of his ears flushed, pulling him away into an elevator and let a sigh out when the doors closed behind them.

“What was that? The way he looked.” 

Hwanwoong questioned, eyes curiously looking over Youngjo’s taller frame.

“I might, eventually, told him that I was in love and he teased me why I never brought said person home. Since I never bring anyone with me he must have concluded this person is you.” Youngjo tried to explain, cringing at his own words. “Don’t let Gunhak’s gaze make you uncomfortable, he just seems like a tough person but is actually a softie.” 

For a moment they stood in silence, just the elevator moving upwards until the sound of them arriving on the right floor broke it. And then Hwanwoong’s mind had caught up, understood what the other just had said. 

“That you are in love-“ Hwanwoong whispered while the door opened, his eyes trained on Youngjo, “-with me? That I’m this person-?” 

Youngjo’s eyes became wide and he ducked his head. Without answering nor looking at him did Youngjo grasp his hand and lead him out of the elevator to one of the two doors on the floor. The elder said not a single word until he had opened the door – with a little delay since his hands where shaking – and had pulled Hwanwoong inside, closing the door after them. The silence between them now was uncomfortable, thick, as if a wrong move would set the world on fire. Maybe they would. 

They stood there, Hwanwoong inside of Youngjo’s hallway while the elder had the front door behind him, his head ducked away. He had almost missed it, missed what Youngjo said but he heard it, him, and his heart began to soar. Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have run away from this so long.

“I loved you from the very beginning.” 

And maybe Hwanwoong wasn’t the best with his words, was better expressing his feelings by actions. He backed the elder against the door, his arms circling the taller’s neck. Hwanwoong licked into the other’s mouth, stood on tip toes to engulf himself fully in the man he loved. Body pressed against the other, all previous gentleness and calmness gone. All the heat and desire they had accumulated over the past months crashed over them and threatened to burn them alive. 

Hwanwoong had never felt better. 

He groaned into the kiss when Youngjo’s hands began to knead his ass, feeling it up in all the right places and Hwanwoong curved into his body, their crotches once again meeting. This time, however, both stayed and started to grind, moans leaving them with every move. 

Hwanwoong playfully bit down on Youngjo’s lip, a high whine meeting his ears and Hwanwoong felt the heat flickering in the depths of his stomach. A leg slipped between Hwanwoong’s legs and started to rub him. Shaking out a moan he broke the kiss, biting his lips from stopping further embarrassing noises. Which was harder than he had though when Youngjo cupped his ass, pushing it up until Hwanwoong got the idea and jumped, his legs closing around the other. 

Just the way Youngjo was able to hold him without much struggle set something on fire inside of him, a carnal desire to be manhandled and taken care of. To be lifted and used. Their gazes crossed and Hwanwoong had to hold his breath at seeing Youngjo’s darkened, lust filled eyes. And they were only meant for him. 

Wet lips met his throat, sucking and nibbling at his sensitive hot skin, earning a breathy moan. One, two, three hickeys and then he licked over Hwanwoong’s Adam’s apple, over and over again as if it was the most delicious treat. He could get addicted to the feeling of a tongue against his skin. Hwanwoong hands erratically went over the elder’s back, feeling him up and scratching him a little whenever Youngjo sucked just a little harder. 

By now Hwanwoong was semi-hard and it was painfully pressing against Youngjo’s own one, the friction not yet enough but surely close. He wanted more, needed more.

“I think it’s time to get your ass in my bed.”

Youngjo all but growled into his ear, unwillingly making Hwanwoong whimper at the deep, raspy sound of his voice. Which only seemed to fuel Youngjo even more, the elder taking big steps with Hwanwoong still clinging onto him like a koala, their groins meeting with every movement. 

How they didn’t bump into anything was a mystery to Hwanwoong but when they walked through a door and he was thrown onto a king size bed, he suddenly seemed to no longer care about such simple things. All his mind was screaming was Youngjo, Youngjo, Youngjo. The way the elder stood at the end of the bed, his eyes ranking over Hwanwoong’s half lying form and he felt small. Not in a bad way but rather in a pleasant, desired way. 

Maybe Youngjo was a dominant person. That might be it. At least in the bedroom he seemed to be. Even though the elder’s face didn’t gave away a simple thought, all he had to do was look him in the eye to understand what might potentially run through his head. Honestly, it was hot. The thought what the elder could do to him while he was at his mercy, some of his fantasies and dreams with the other revolving around it. 

But Youngjo seemed to see right through him because he stayed where he was, idly looking at him, waiting for something. 

“What?” Was all he could croak out, his body shivering in anticipation. It had been so long since the last time he had been touched like this – and it was the elder who had done it. Just the resurging memory of it made him hot and bothered.

“Nothing.” Youngjo chuckled darkly, it made Hwanwoong’s cock react, painfully hardening in his pants. God his pants, he wanted to get rid of them so much. “You look so good on my bed, like you belong here.”

“Maybe I do.” 

Hwanwoong chuckled back but got more impatient with the minute. He liked to be the bottom, preferred it most days, loved to be submissive and the subspace he could fall into, but he was fighter nonetheless, backing down without a fight was not something he would do. Two could play this game. If Youngjo wouldn’t start, then Hwanwoong gladly takes the opportunity. 

So, he did what he could do best: be sexy. If one thing his dance lessons in high school had taught him then it was that Hwanwoong was naturally sexy when he moved. Never breaking eye-contact and with a satisfied smile he fell completely on the bed, feeling the soft satin beneath him. If Youngjo wouldn’t touch him, Hwanwoong had to do it himself. 

With a hand opening the bottoms of his shirt, he pulled his legs up, rubbing them against each other in a way to gain the friction he was searching for. To finally ease the fire which had his body under control. Button over button was opened and his hand found its way over his chest, feeling how hot skin already was, how fast his heart was beating underneath his fingertips. 

Youngjo’s eyes followed each of his movements and Hwanwoong had to bite his lips to not moan at the way he seemed to undress him with his eyes, mapping him out without a single touch. He stretched his body, boldly ghosting over his nipples before caressing his sides, his stomach, his neck. Hwanwoong wanted the other to lose control, to finally show him how he was when he lost the patience, he had with him. 

Maybe he was the brat instead of Dongju. 

But Youngjo’s dark locks fell in front of his face and Hwanwoong whined when he couldn’t see the other’s eyes no longer. Without thinking twice about it did he sit up and gracefully, teasingly slow, pushed the shirt away from his body, letting it drop to the side. Hwanwoong’s eyes flickered downwards and noted with an ego boost that Youngjo was enjoying what he saw, the elder’s pants showing off the tent it formed. 

Satisfied he fell back into the sheets, biting his lip in anticipation. The raven haired only regarded him a little longer and it made Hwanwoong squirm in his place on the bed, hoping to finally get a reaction out of him. 

“Oh, how the roles have swapped, right?” 

Youngjo’s voice was dark, controlled, hot. It made Hwanwoong whimper. He was right. Normally it was the elder’s role to teas him and try to get a reaction. Now Hwanwoong was in his place. He didn’t like it. 

As if on cue did the elder come closer when Hwanwoong stretched his hand out to him, their fingers once again intertwining. Palms so close together, he felt how it was squeezed once shortly before he was tucked, Hwanwoong’s upper body being lifted and pulled. Now he was able to see the other’s eyes and it made him shiver even more, almost begging him to talk, to say more in his arousing voice. To touch him and make him finally his. 

Instead of all the desired fantasies shooting through his head did Youngjo cup his cheek, leaning down until their lips where hovering close but not close enough.

“I want to make bad things to you.” 

Heat shot up on his cheeks, his legs closing because his dick had twitched at mere words.

“You can.” Hwanwoong answered breathlessly, goosebumps erupting over his skin when Youngjo squeezed his hand tighter this time.

“Are you sure Woong?” 

His voice was still rough and way to hot but Hwanwoong appreciated the underlying care Youngjo still had for him, the way he was making sure Hwanwoong didn’t change his mind. Didn’t dislike the direction they were heading into. 

“Sure, very sure.” He said, pulling Youngjo this time. Seemingly surprised the elder tripped and Hwanwoong pulled him onto the bed. A clothed chest hit his naked one and he groaned at the feeling. Youngjo had to hold himself up on one arm right next to Hwanwoong’s head. “Your clothes would look nicer on the floor.” 

“I hope you know what you’re playing with baby, don’t burn yourself.” 

Hwanwoong gulped. He was ready to be burned tonight by him and only him. 

“I like it when it hurts a little.”

The other only hummed before he detached his hand, letting Hwanwoong’s fall uselessly onto the bed. Youngjo sat up and pulled Hwanwoong’s let out from underneath him with one swift motion, spreading them to his hearts content. Hwanwoong could only watch with blown eyes, seeing how fast he lost all his clothing and gulped when his erection sprung free. 

Youngjo’s eyes took in his now fully undressed form and Hwanwoong couldn’t stop his body from reacting, his legs trying to close themselves when Youngjo had looked at his dick for a moment to long. Not that Youngjo let him. 

“Behave.”

A simple word but Hwanwoong’s inside was sent ablaze, his inner thoughts debating if he should follow the command or not. The devil inside of him won. His hand fell over his erection, covering it nicely. Youngjo’s eyes snapped up to him and Hwanwoong bathed in the dark glare, let his ego feed from the way he knew he had riled up the other.

Two strong hands pried his hands off, one pinning them above his hands. He felt so small, so used, so out of control it only fueled his desire for the man he loved more.

“Are you unable to behave, baby?” 

“Spank me, it’s the only way I learn.”

“Oh really? Is that so.” 

If the manhandling earlier was able to lit a fire, the way he was now flipped over without much resistance, his head shoved hard into the sheets and his ass lifted up with ease, was now able to set a whole forest on fire. 

“Let’s try that out.” Youngjo had leaned over him, his chest pressing onto his back and their hips so close. The elder was still fully clothed and Hwanwoong whined when he noticed it. “Tell me if it gets too much, okay? Saying stop won’t disappoint me, baby.”

Hwanwoong nodded, whispering a small yes before he felt the sting on his ass and a hiss left his mouth. He got spanked, just the way he wanted. Once, twice, then a gentle kiss against his reddening skin. Slap. Kiss. Slap, Slap. Teeth grazing the irritated place on both of his ass cheeks. He tried to breath, to not moan with every following slap, but found himself unable to, finding himself liking the way it stung. 

One particular hard one met his ass and he whined loud, tears finally streaming out of his eyes, his cock already leaking pre-cum onto the sheets. He had always imagined how this might feel but it took him over the moon, the way the pain only aroused him more. Hwanwoong wanted more, more of Youngjo, more of the way the elder made him feel. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” 

Youngjo’s hard voice asked him and he felt himself unable to answer, his breath irregular because of the tears. Heart beating fast, body shivering because if Youngjo’s voice. 

Instead of spanking him again for not answering, how Hwanwoong had assumed, he felt Youngjo’s hand against his cheek, carefully whipping away his tears. It made his chest only tighten more. He felt so taken care of. 

“It’s okay-“ He hiccupped out, voice sounding broken, “-it was just- just a little overwhelming.” 

“I’m here Hwanwoong, let yourself fall.” 

His voice sounded gentle, almost sweet and Hwanwoong believed he saw the normal Youngjo flicker through the current one. It was just for a moment before the gaze on him became hard again, calculated. Making him wonder what he was potentially thinking right now. What he felt with Hwanwoong draped so nicely for him with his handprints on his ass and tears only spilled for him. 

Then the warmth was gone. The urge to stand up and see what his magician was doing was great but Hwanwoong stayed down, not sure if he could take another punishment just now. He wanted to be good, to please the man he loved dearly. The man he had run from for such a long time but who had caught him eventually. The man he fully belonged to. 

Hwanwoong heard how a drawer was opened, clicking from things against each other and a satisfied hum following after. He held his breath, ass up in the air and cock twitching from being neglected for so long. A single thought came to his mind that he could touch himself, but he pushed the thought away, knowing Youngjo would take care of him. 

However, before he could fully understand what was happening, he felt something wet dripple down his cheeks, over his legs and onto the sheets. Fingers spread it all over his behind before it was put over his rim, a finger circling it. It took him a moment until he understood that the wetness all over his skin must be oil-based lubrication. It smelled so nice. Strawberries maybe? It made his head spin. 

A finger was pushed inside of his him and he was glad he had just gotten off before he had gone to work, his ass still being stretched slightly. Hwanwoong moaned at the intrusion. His own fingers where one thing when he got off with them but Youngjo’s? The elder’s beautiful formed long fingers? That was something completely different. 

“So easily.” Youngjo hummed, patting his back. “Do you play with yourself, baby?” 

Hwanwoong nodded but it wasn’t enough, the finger stopped moving, stilling in his heat. 

“Answer me verbally when I ask you something.” 

“Yes- yes. I do. I like the feeling of being- of being filled.” 

“Is that so? Good boy.” Another finger slipped inside, the third immediately after. Hwanwoong screamed silently, the stretch so painfully good, making the heat coil even more. Without waiting for Hwanwoong to adjust where the fingers moved, moving in and out in a fast pace but never completely leaving his heat. Curling inside of him in all the right places, hitting depths he had never reached with his own. His cock throbbed painfully and Hwanwoong was suddenly hit with the knowledge he could come untouched with the way Youngjo was handling him. “You are doing so good.” 

Hwanwoong felt his chest tighten at the praise, wanting to be good, to get praised more. Youngjo’s finger curled over his prostate and Hwanwoong sobbed out a long, high moan, his hands clawing at the sheets. He felt like he was going insane, being pushed so close to edge. With a shudder he felt how he close he came, so close to finally releasing when the fingers inside of him disappeared. Left him empty. His hole clenching around nothing, wanting back what had just filled him so nicely. The denial of his orgasm made him whine, the urge of touching his cock resurfacing. Before he could so something dumb, he heard Youngjo chuckle darkly behind him.

“You did so well, let me reward you.” 

Without a second delay something was pushed back into his heat, his muscles immediately clenching around him. Hwanwoong moaned at the cold object being pushed deep inside of him. He wiggled his as a little but Youngjo placed a hand on his waist, keeping him still until the object was fully seated inside of him. Just the pressure alone made him whiny, feeling how it was by far thicker than Youngjo’s fingers but to cold to be the dick Hwanwoong desired so much. 

“Get up.” 

Hwanwoong swallowed and tried to sit up but his arms gave up due to his shaking, however, before he could fall back into the sheets again, did a hand around his chest steady him. 

“Carefully, baby. Don’t over do it, take your time, we have all night.” 

With words of encouragement and the promise he could take it as slow as he needed too, he pushed himself up once more, this time succeeding in sitting up. For a moment he sat on his knees, taking a deep breath to ease his shaking a little. Then he glanced to the side. Youngjo sat silently on the edge of the bed, staring at him. He wondered how fucked he must look like in the other’s eyes. 

“When you feel safe enough, come here.” The elder gestured to the floor in front of him. 

Hwanwoong needed a moment to understand but tried to get off of the bed nonetheless, only to feel the object inside of him move along. A deep moan left his mouth when his hand automatically landed on his stomach at the weird sensation, Youngjo smirking at him. His bratty self wanted to bite back, to whip the damned smirk off of his face but his submissive mind told him to be grateful, to take what was given to him. So, he wobbled down the edge of the bed, sitting carefully on the place between Youngjo’s legs. 

From this new angle did everything seem to intensify. The way Youngjo looked down on him, his already smaller body even small in between his legs and the massive bulge right in front of his face. He felt himself drooling at the thought of having something to fill his mouth with while his hole was already filled. Hwanwoong had never wanted to lick something so much. 

“Go ahead.” 

Hwanwoong looked up and Youngjo encouraged him with a nod. He gulped, biting his lips in anticipation while his dick demanded attention once again. Scooting closer, he almost eagerly pressed his face against the bulge, inhaling the scent of arousal coming from the man above him. Nipping and biting through the fabric teased the other, a hand landing in his hair, tugging his hair warningly. 

With shaking hands he unbuttoned the jeans and with a little help was able to pull both the jeans and the underwear down, revealing Youngjo’s already hard cock. It was thick, maybe not the longest but it would be able to fill him nicely, fit him perfectly. 

Greedily he liked over the shaft, down from the balls up to the head, liking over the veins and mouthing at the sides. He pushed himself up, drooling down on the cock, seeing how ready it was to be taken by him. So, he went down on Youngjo, taking the length inside, playing with his tongue. It filled his mouth so much, barely enough room to breath and Hwanwoong felt so full, almost forgetting the toy inside of him. Almost.

The moment he had half of Youngjo’s cock inside of his mouth did a weird sensation went through him. He moaned deeply, shuddering by surprise and barely able to not bite down on the hard length. With watery eyes he looked, only to see the smug black haired man smirking down on him, holding something in hands. A remote control. Buzzing deep inside of him, he felt the vibrator shake him up, stimulating areas he didn’t even knew he possessed. 

It made his head spin. With his lips tightly wrapped around Youngjo’s cock and the vibrator penetrating his insides, he felt close to coming again. Being so fully made him slip even more into subspace, wanting to please his dom to the fullest. A hand pushed him further down, not yet deep throating, but the power Youngjo held over him made Hwanwoong whimper, letting his mouth go slack. 

Youngjo understood and moved his hips, using his mouth like he should, like he was born to. With the vibrator buzzing ruthlessly, his release came again but this time was his head pushed back, lips still around Youngjo’s tip while his eyes where on the other’s. Looking up at him prettily. 

“I knew my cock would look good in your mouth.” Youngjo groaned. “Are you coming baby? Is that pretty needy cock of yours ready to release?” 

With a pop he let the cock spring out of his mouth. 

“Yes, yes please. Can I come? I was good- so good.”

“Come for me my pretty baby boy.” 

With a loud whine he came all over the edge of the bed and his stomach in long strips of white. Eyes rolling back at the intensity of his orgasm, he fell face first against the bed right in between Youngjo’s legs. For a moment he just laid there, the vibrator buzzing through his high until all he could do was whine at the overstimulation. Youngjo stopped the vibrator and carded his hand through his damp hair, sweat pearls running down his cheek. 

“Come up and lay on the bed, legs up.” 

Reluctantly he stood up, needing to hold himself up on the bed, then on Youngjo but the elder wasn’t pushing him, gave him time to tall onto the bed. With his back pressed into the sheets and a cushion placed underneath his head, he lifted his legs, spreading them apart. A moment later Youngjo followed him onto the bed, clothes now fully gone and a condom spread over his cock. Not that Hwanwoong could even care about something like that at this point. 

Youngjo hovered above him, legs left and right from his waist and Hwanwoong wanted nothing more than to finally feel him deep inside, filling him up like he deserved. 

“I’m going to fill you up all nice now.”

“Yes, please, Youngjo-“

He was cut off when Youngjo pushed inside, his two large hands holding down his waist. Hwanwoong curved his body, gasping at the thickness of the real deal, trying to hold onto something, anything. His hands found Youngjo’s arms, helplessly grabbing them while the elder bottomed out, a sweat pearl running down his cheek. He looked so hot, with his body exposed and his hungry eyes directed at him. 

For a moment they stayed like this, enjoying the feeling of being connected in such a dirty way before the elder snapped his hips. Hwanwoong saw stars. His body was still sensitive from coming just moments ago but Youngjo sat an animalistic pace, fucking him deeply and hard. Nothing but Youngjo’s name came over his lips, eyes rolling back at the sheer force he felt himself be spread apart with. 

Youngjo leaned forwards, capturing his lips in a kiss which was only tongue and lips brushing messily against one another, hungry to be connected in every possible way. The dick pushed so deep inside off him, he was sure Youngjo could rearrange his guts if he wanted to. 

The mouth went to his jawline, kissing and licking along it, teasingly grazing his throat on his way downwards until Youngjo stopped at his collarbones. The elder entirely stopped his movements. Smirking he went bit down on his collarbone, Hwanwoong whining at the pain shooting through his body, making his hips push back on the cock, wanting the double sensation. Youngjo laughed dark against his skin and nibbled along the bone while picking up his pace, fucking him into the mattress. 

With a satisfied hum and one last kiss on Hwanwoong’s lips did the elder detach himself and looked down onto Hwanwoong. He felt small underneath Youngjo, loved the way he felt used, his feet curling at the hot bubbling feeling deep in his stomach that told him he would come again. 

Youngjo’s hands gripped him strongly, enough to make bruises appear the next days. It was the way Youngjo moaned his name that sent Hwanwoong over the edge for a second time, cum dripping all over him again. Youngjo’s thrust became erratic when he clenched his muscles, and it took the elder just a few more thrust before he came, still fucking him through his orgasm but staying inside once he was gone. 

For moments they stayed still, the only sounded around them was their uneven breaths. 

Hwanwoong had to close his eyes in exhaustion, groaning when he felt how Youngjo slowly pulled himself out of him, leaving his body aching and clenching behind. He couldn’t care less. He was fucked out and couldn’t move a single muscle, just slowly gripping reality that Youngjo had fucked merciless and way better than any fantasy could have ever done. 

Felt how a wet cloth was gentle pushed over his hot, stick body and the cold water felt amazing. He thought he heard how Youngjo said something to him but his consciousness was already fading, the sweet sleep pulling him into a well deserved sleep. 

When Hwanwoong woke up, he was disorientated. The room he was in was certainly not his, and his bed was also definitely not was soft as this one. An arm was slung over his frame but not pulling him closer and then he remembered. Understood who’s breath was hitting his neck and which sheets he was sleeping in. 

Youngjo. He had slept with Youngjo again, but this time he hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol and neither did the elder. That being said, everything that was said between them yesterday had to be the truth then. A part of him couldn’t believe that Youngjo was in love with him but another part just screamed as loudly that the male had fucked him senseless, if that wasn’t saying enough already. 

He turned around in the soft hold of the other, taking in the sleeping form of the man he loved so much and wondered quietly how he could have been the one to wake up first. Hwanwoong wasn’t exactly the easiest to wake up, yet here he was, looking completely starstruck at the elder again. Youngjo’s sleeping form was handsome and Hwanwoong had the urge to take a photo but he wasn’t sure where he had left his phone so that was a no.

Instead he felt like a creeping watching Youngjo sleep so he turned around again, carefully slipping away from his grasp and sitting up one the edge of the bed. Then he felt it, his back and ass being soar and his throat hurting. Hwanwoong almost laughed at himself for being happy that he felt so used, his inner carnal desire way more satisfied than he had thought. 

On wobbly legs he stood up and just then noticed that he was at least wearing a t-shirt, even if it wasn’t his. It was to big, falling over his frame and he felt the blush rising to his cheeks. With new found determination he slowly moved around until he could leave the room, just then noticing that they had never bothered to close the door. Blushing he went outside and finally took in his surroundings. 

The walls where plainly painted in white but the interior just screamed Youngjo, in every room where things which were definitely his style. Simple colors but creative styles, music literally everywhere. From books over albums to instruments, Hwanwoong could see that a producer was living inside of this apartment. In the corner of the living room he could see some props Youngjo must have used for his magic shows in the past, neatly placed next to each other.

A warm sense of proudness washed over him and he shook his head, feeling how he probably should drink something. Still taking it easy he went over to the room he had prior marked as kitchen and searched in the many drawers for a glass. After quit some time, which felt like an eternity for Hwanwoong, he finally found one and opened the fridge to pour himself a glass of water. Drinking it with much need he down the water in one go, feeling how good the cold wetness felt inside of his soar throat. 

Placing both of his hands on the counter he took a deep breath, closing eyes and trying to understand the reality. Of him, inside of his dream man’s apartment, in just his shirt and after getting a good fuck. It seemed surreal. 

Until two hands placed themselves on his waist and he jerked hard, screeching in surprise. Youngjo just laughed behind him after he pressed his back against Hwanwoong’s, holding him close.

“Good morning.” His voice sounded rough, still heavy from sleep and Hwanwoong felt himself falling into the other’s embrace because why not. He couldn’t hide his feelings any longer anyway. 

“Morning.” Hwanwoong hummed back but moaning when he felt something hard pressing against the curve of his ass. 

“I enjoyed tonight.” The elder mumbled into his ear, gentle biting his earlobe. “How about you?”

“Good- so good.” A shiver ran down his spine. Youngjo’s very obvious morning wood was pressing against him and he was almost ready to drop to his knees again if it weren’t for his body being soar all over. 

Youngjo’s hand wandered from his hip in between his thighs and touching his dick, fingernails gentle grazing over them. Hwanwoong threw his head back, feeling how Youngjo slowly pumped him alive.

“Can I?” It was a simple question but when he felt Youngjo’s cock poking against his rim, he could do nothing but nod, falling forwards on the counter and spreading his ass like he had done the night before. He turned his head and saw how the elder bit his lip, taking in all the spread out glory Hwanwoong was for him. 

Without much resistance he pushed himself inside, Hwanwoong still stretched enough from their previous activities. Both hands found their way to Hwanwoong’s hips again and held him strongly, pulling him back against the cock deep buried inside. He only gasped when the elder fucked him, used him to get rid of his morning wood and Hwanwoong loved it. Loved that even after the night they had spent that Youngjo was still interested in him, that he still wanted to devour Hwanwoong with every fiber of his body. 

“Youngjo-“ He moaned, needing to grab the counter to not be ruthless get fucked against it, not more than he already was, “-please.”

The elder hummed, only rolling his hips more, taking his sweet time to take himself completely out before slamming back inside, getting Hwanwoong to whine loudly. His own cock was jumping against his stomach with every move and he couldn’t stop the early orgasm washing over him. The pain and soreness of his body together with Youngjo’s merciless hip thrust sent him over the edge, milking him dry once more. 

This time it took the elder a little to follow but when Hwanwoong felt him getting sloppier and his own mind slowly coming out of the lust filled fog, he whimpered.

“Come in me.”

Groaning at the words Youngjo stilled and Hwanwoong could feel the hot stickiness filling him up inside, painting his walls. He clenched around the elder, wanting every drop inside of him before Youngjo pulled out, taking a step back.

Hwanwoong stayed where he was, his breath erratic and his hips still in the air. But his gaze met Youngjo’s over his shoulder and the elder smiled at him warmly.

“Seriously Woongie, don’t say such things or I can't hold back.” The elder complained playfully only to groan a moment later. Hwanwoong knew why. The elder’s cum was dripping down his legs and he could only imagine how messy and fucked he looked like. 

“Maybe-“ He tried to catch his breath before slowly pushing himself up, turning around so he could face the other, “-maybe I don’t want you- you to hold back.”

“Dangerous territory baby, don’t test me.” The elder said but there was no real anger behind it, instead he went over and got paper to clean his legs up, kneeling down and gentle whipping the rest cum away. Youngjo had tucked himself in already and when he stood up again, Hwanwoong just collapsed against him, feeling how his rest energy had just left him with the quickie in the morning. 

“I won’t do anything to you when you are literally collapsing against me. It’s your free day, right? Let’s just make ourselves comfy and enjoy the day. What do you say?” 

The elder’s voice was back to the teasing but warm voice he had fallen for so many months ago and he wished he could hear it until his very last day. 

“If you let me sleep while making something to eat, I’m in.” He whined, rubbing his head on Youngjo’s shoulder. “I’m starving.” 

“I do whatever you want baby, just sit down at the table and I make everything ready.” 

He detached himself and looked at the elder once more, seeing how happy the other looked and smiled at him. Hwanwoong carefully tip toed and placed a kiss on Youngjo’s lips before he slowly moved over to the chair, trying to stop his ears from burning. Youngjo just cooed at him before he started to apparently make them breakfast. Or maybe lunch. Actually, lunch sounded more plausible. 

Hwanwoong let his head fall onto the table while watching Youngjo do whatever Youngjo was doing and found his heart jumping at the way it felt so domestic. Maybe, Hwanwoong could get used to wake up with the elder. 

“Youngjo?” 

The raven haired hummed, looking back over his shoulder with a small smile, with such a warmth inside of his eyes, Hwanwoong knew he would never want anybody else but him. 

“I love you.”


End file.
